With and Without
by Soraya31Hikari
Summary: Emas dan Merah. Dua warna yang berbeda. Dua orang yang berbeda. Dua kepribadian yang berbeda. Dua kesadaran yang berbeda. Dua kenangan yang berbeda. Dua orang yang berbeda. Semua dalam satu tubuh yang sama. Mungkin OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

.

Semua punya masalah. Bahkan seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

"Ada apa lagi, Seijuurou?"

Kalimat itu sudah selalu didengar oleh Akashi Seijuurou, yang selalu menjawab dengan kalimat yang sama. "Tidak apa-apa,"

Lalu, pemuda di hadapan Akashi itu akan menyeringai dan berbisik di telinga Akashi. "Kau bohong," Akashi terdorong oleh pemuda yang berpenampilan sama persis dengannya itu. Sama persis. Kecuali satu, mata pemuda itu. Warna emasnya yang berkilau. Berbeda dengan mata merah Akashi.

"Ah..," bisik Akashi lirih saat pemuda itu mendorongnya mundur. Dan sekali lagi, kegelapan menelan Akashi Seijuurou. Hal itu merupakan rutinitas bagi Akashi.

.

"Oi, sedang apa kalian?" seru pemuda berambut merah, dengan mata emasnya.

Gerombolan siswa di hadapannya langsung menoleh, "Heh, kau Akashi?" ujar salah satu dari mereka.

'Akashi' mengangguk, "Yah, kurasa," ujarnya sambil mengangkat bahu. Seringaian terbentuk di wajahnya. Siswa-siswa di hadapannya tergelak dan menjatuhkan seorang pemuda yang daritadi mereka pukuli.

"Hentikan sikap sokmu itu, bocah," ujar salah satu dari mereka. 'Akashi' memasukkan tangan ke kantung, menggenggam guntingnya.

"Pergilah, kalian, tinggalkan dia," perintahnya.

Kumpulan siswa berandalan itu tergelak lagi, "Atau apa? Kau akan mengadukan kami, heh tuyul rambut merah?!" hinanya. Cukup sudah. Akashi yang asli atau bukan? Persetan dengan itu.

'Akashi' melemparkan guntingnya, menyerempet salah satu berandalan tersebut. "Pergi,"

Kumpulan berandalan tersebut langsung lari meninggalkan Akashi dan korban mereka. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Pemuda tersebut tersenyum pahit dan menjawab, "Terima kasih, Akashi-san," lalu dia pergi sambil melambai pada Akashi.

.

Ada sebuah ruangan, yang kosong, hitam, gelap, dan sepi. Ruangan yang sangat familier bagi Akashi. Tempat yang dia sendiri tidak tahu apa itu. Dan disanalah kedua 'Akashi' berdiri sekarang.

"Biarkan aku menanganinya sendiri!" protes Akashi saat 'kembarannya' yang bermata emas itu kembali.

"Memangnya kau bisa apa, Seijuurou?" ujar 'Akashi'.

"… Aku tidak mau kau gantikan tiap ada masalah," protes Akashi pelan.

"Katakan itu setelah kau berhenti mengandalkanku."

Akashi terdiam.

"Dulu kau selalu datang padaku, meminta tolong. Sekarang kau menyuruhku pergi, hah, Seijuurou?"

"… Aku tidak bisa terus meminta bantuanmu."

"Sudahlah, sana pergi, aku malas."

Dan pemuda itu hilang, meninggalkan Akashi dalam kegelapan.

Hal inipun merupakan hal biasa bagi Akashi Seijuurou.

**Ini pertama kali Sora bikin Prolog. semoga mengundang keingintahuan yang nemu fic ini.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1; A Vow One Should Never Break**

**Sora baru pertama kali bikin prolog. Semoga hasilnya bikin penasaran.. Nah, Readers! Mana suaranya? Kasih oleh-oleh di kotak Review ya! Maaf banget ini fic terlantar berapa lama Sora juga ak tau, Sora sibuk nih di sekolah. Gomen!**

Akashi Seijuurou berdiri terdiam di gerbang sekolahnya. Jam istirahat sudah habis, halaman sepi.

"Aku harus ke kelas," gumam Akashi. Tapi keinginan itu lenyap saat dia melihat seseorang yang dia kenal dibawah pohon di halaman. Keingintahuan Akashi membuatnya menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Ah, Akashi," ujar pemuda berambut _navy blue_ yang sedang berbaring di bawah pohon. Dia menguap dan menegakkan tubuh. Akashi duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa tidak ke kelas, Daiki?" Tanya Akashi.

Pemuda di hadapannya, Aomine Daiki, menguap lagi, lalu bersandar di pohon. "Hah.. Entahlah, aku agak malas hari ini," jawabnya.

Akashi tertawa kecil, "Hari ini? Sepertinya kau sama saja tiap hari?" ujarnya, lalu berdiri sambil menepuk pahanya.

"Ayo, nanti aku kena marah juga," ajak Akashi sambil mengangkat lengan Aomine, mengajaknya berdiri.

Aomine bangun malas-malasan dan berjalan di sebelah Akashi. Senyum menghiasi wajah pemuda berambut merah itu. Senyum yang tak lama lagi akan hilang.

_Akan kubuktikan. Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu_, seru Akashi dalam hati, berharap kembarannya di ruangan gelap tersebut bisa mendengar tantangannya. Tantangan yang dilontarkan dengan segala kepercayaan diri dalam diri Akashi. Akashi ingin bebas darinya.

* * *

Akashi terbangun di ruangan yang sama. Pemuda bermata emas tersebut bersandar entah dimana, sambil melirik ke Akashi. Mata emasnya yang berkilau dalam kegelapan menyiratkan kemarahan. Akashi tersenyum takut-takut, pemuda di hadapannya marah. Dia marah karena Akashi meninggalkannya. Dia marah karena Akashi membuangnya. Dia marah karena Akashi menolak keberadaanya. Padahal baginya, Akashi dan dia sama. mereka berdua itu satu, tanpa perbedaan. Tapi kenapa Akashi begitu menolak keberadaannya?

"Kita sama, Seijuurou," ujar 'kembaran' Akashi sambil melipat tangan. Akashi hanya menunduk, senyum sarkastik tersunging di wajahnya.

"Maaf saja, tapi sepertinya hanya kau yang merasa begitu," balas Akashi. Sambil mendecak, pemuda bermata emas tersebut berlari dan mendorong Akashi, membuatnya terbentur dinding tak kasatmata.

Akashi mengerang pelan, sementara tangan pemuda di hadapannya menahan kedua bahu Akashi.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya si mata merah yang terpojok.

"Kau meremehkanku, Seijuurou, yang bisa kulakukan jauh lebih banyak dari yang kau kira," ujar si mata emas dengan suaranya yang mengancam. Setelah beberapa detik, dia melepaskan Akashi dan menghilang di balik kegelapan, sama seperti biasa.

Meninggalkan Akashi sendirian di tengah kegelapan.

* * *

Akashi duduk sendirian di kelas, memandang keluar jendela. Matahari kemerahan mendekati kaki langit, harusnya dia sudah pulang, dan dia tahu itu. Tapi Akashi ingin menunggu. Setidaknya sampai dia satu-satunya orang yang masih ada di sekolah. Dia tidak ingin bertemu siapa-siapa saat ini. Dia takut akan menemui masalah yang membuat 'orang itu' kembali mengambil alih kesadarannya.

Akashi butuh waktu sendiri. Sendiri saja tanpa siapapun, bahkan teman-temannya. Dia tidak ingin 'orang itu' menguasainya lagi. Katanya mereka sama bukan? Katanya mereka satu bukan? Kalah pada bagian dari diri sendiri bukan hal yang akan dipilih Akashi.

Tapi dengan menghindarinya, Akashi sudah kalah, bukan?

##Jam 7 Malam##

Bagi orang yang melihatnya—jika memang ada—mereka akan bertanya-tanya apa yang Akashi lakukan? Duduk sendirian di ayunan taman yang sepi. Saat matahari sudah tertidur, saat jalanan yang sepi hanya diterangi lampu jalanan yang redup. Yang masih berkeliaran hanyalah pada gelandangan yang tidak punya rumah. Jangan samakan Akashi dengan mereka. Akashi hanya tidak ingin pulang dulu.

Orang selalu melontarkan kebohongan kalau mereka 'mengerti' kalau mereka 'paham' perasaan Akashi. Itu salah. Mereka tidak mengerti apa yang dihadapi Akashi. Mereka yang tidak tahu 'orang itu' tidak akan pernah mengerti. Hanya Akashi yang mengerti dirinya sendiri.

* * *

"Hei, Seijuurou,"

"Kenapa?" Akashi balik bertanya, berusaha mengabaikan tatapan mata emas yang mencekam dari pemuda di depannya.

"Jangan begitu, lihat aku," si mata emas berjongkok di depan Akashi yang duduk bersandar, sambil mengangkat dagu Akashi.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Akashi ketus.

"Kata-katamu waktu itu, lo…" ujar si mata emas sambil memainkan rambut merah Akashi.

"Kenapa dengan itu?" balas Akashi, mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata emas yang menusuk itu.

"Aku sudah mempertimbangkannya," ujar si mata emas sambil mengelus kedua pipi Akashi.

"Lalu?" Tanya Akashi lagi sambil menepis tangan 'kembaran'nya.

"Kau tidak mau mendengarkanku ya? ini penting lo~"

Akashi sekalipun akan tertarik mendengarnya.

"Jadi~?" Tanya si mata emas lagi.

"Kau mau bilang atau tidak?" desak Akashi pada pemuda di depannya.

"Sabar Seijuuroi, kuberi kau 'masa percobaan' seminggu," ujar si mata emas sambil mengangkat telunjuknya.

Akashi mengernyit, tapi sebelum dia sempat bertanya, 'kembarannya' itu memotong.

"Bisakah kau melewatkan seminggu itu tanpaku? Atau kau akan menyerah dan kembali, memohon bantuanku, seperti dulu? Pasti akan jadi seminggu yang menarik," ujar si mata emas dan dia melangkah mengelilingi Akashi, menembus dinding tak terlihat yang jadi tempat sandaran si kapten itu.

"Oh ya, kusarankan kau mulai dengan 'mengalahkan' anggota timmu Berjuanglah, Seijuurou~" sambung si mata emas dan dia pergi, menghilang di kegelapan.

Akashi menepuk dahinya, sambil memaki, "Brengsek,"

##Keesokan Harinya##

Akashi duduk di bangku kantin, mengabaikan keramaian di sekitarnya.

_Mengalahkan mereka?_

Itu hal sulit. Sangat sulit, bahkan Akashi akui itu. Tapi dia bisa mulai dari Murasakibara. Bawahannya yang paling penurut.

Biasanya jam istirahat begini dia ada di kantin. Atau di kelas dan memakan snack.

Walau begitu, Akashi bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan. Apa yang dimaksud dengan mengalahkan? Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Akashi tidak mengerti.

"Akachin, tidak makan?"

Tepat pada saat Akashi mencarinya, orang yang dicari tersebut duduk di sebelah Akashi begitu saja sambil tetap menguyah makanannya yang terlampau banyak untuk orang normal. Mungkin saja di perutnya ada ruang 4 dimensi, mengingat jumlah makanan yang banyak dan badannya yang tidak begitu gemuk.

"Daripada itu, Atsushi, kau tidak berhenti makan?" Akashi balik menanyai si rambut ungu.

"He..? Tapi aku lapar…"

Akashi tersenyum tipis, "Kalau begitu harusnya kau makan makanan yang lebih bergizi, Atsushi,"

Murasakibara berhenti mengunyah dan merengut, "Akachin seperti ibuku saja,"

Akashi tertawa kecil. Murasakibara makin merengut, "Lalu harus kuapakan makananku?" ujarnya sambil menatap sedih kearah bungkus-bungkus snack di pelukannya. Akashi mengambil sebuah keripik dari bungkusan yang sedang dimakan si jangkung itu dan menggigitnya.

"Kurasa berbagi bukan ide buruk, Atsushi,"

"Aku tidak mau snack ku dimakan orang lain,"

"Yang tadi?"

"Akachin tidak termasuk 'orang lain' bagiku,"

"Aku tersanjung, Atsushi," Akashi melipat tangan dan tersenyum, "Tapi kurasa kau bisa sakit di masa depan kalau terus makan snack sebanyak itu,"

Murasakibara menunduk dan merengut, wajahnya terlihat berpikir keras. Lalu tiba-tiba dia menyodorkan snacknya begitu saja pada orang lewat.

"Ini untukmu," ujarnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari snack yang dia berikan.

Terang saja murid yang menjadi penerimanya terkejut.

"Eh? Senpai?"

"Ambil," Murasakibara menyodorkan bungkus snack tersebut. Kouhainya yang kebingungan itu hanya menerimanya dan pergi sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala. Sementara yang memberi malah memiringkan kepala dan menatap sang kapten, berharap dipuji.

"Lain kali lakukanlah dengan lebih biasa, Atsushi," ujar Akashi sambil menepuk kepala pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Akachin—"

TENG TENG TENG

"Ah sudah bel, Atsushi, ayo ke kelas,"

Akashi berdiri dan berniat berjalan saat Murasakibara memegang pinggangnya dan menaikkannya ke bahu pemuda jangkung tersebut.

"Atsushi!" Akashi memprotes, tapi diabaikan oleh yang diprotesnya.

"Aku sudah janji, Akachin,"

Ah iya, Akashi lupa. Kemarin, sebelum 'dia' menawarkan padanya kesempatan untuk saling berpisah satu sama lain. Saat latihan basket kemarin.

##Flashback##

"Tetsu! Sini oper!"

Orang yang dipangggil Aomine itu mengoper bola basket di tangannya dengan kekuatan penuh. Saat itu Aomine menangkapnya, dan dia sudah berniat melewati Kise yang ada di depannya, mencegahnya membuat point.

Ya, Akashi membiarkan Aomine membuat pertnadingan 3 on 3 kemari. Tim A, Aomine, Kuroko, dan Murasakibara. Tim B, Akashi, Midorima, dan Kise.

Aomine melempar bola tersebut ke ring, mengabaikan Kise yang berusaha menghalanginya. Bola tersebut meleset dan Kise mengambilnya. Saat itulah Aomine berlari mengejar bola yang dibawa Kise, tapi malah berakhir menabrak sang kapten yang lengah karena Momoi memanggilnya.

Akashi terjatuh di lapangan basket tersebut, Aomine hampir menimpanya kalau dia tidak berguling ke samping.

Tapi tetap saja, kaki Akashi terinjak saat Aomine menabraknya. Saat Akashi terjatuh, seluruh timnya langsung mengerumuninya.

"Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko pelan sambil berjongkok di dekat Akashi.

"Akashicchi..? Aominecchi! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Hei Kise sialan! Menyalahkanku begitu saja!"

"Tapi tadi kau menabrak Akachicchi kan?!"

"Brengsek! Kau menyalahkanku!?"

"Tentu saja iya!"

Di tengah kerusuhan itulah Midorima datang menghampiri Akashi dan membantunya duduk.

"Lucky item Sagitarius hari ini perban, harusnya kau mendengarkan Oha-asa tadi-nodayo," ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan perban dari tasnya.

_Tiap hari kan kau bawa perban, Shintarou_.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Shintarou," protes Akashi saat jari Midorima yang sudah terperban sejak awal menelusuri bengkak di kakinya.

"Menurutku, Akashi, tidak ada orang yang baik-baik saja setelah tertimpa Aomine-nodayo," ujar Midorima sambil melilitkan perbannya di pergelangan kaki Akashi yang membengkak.

"Aku tidak tertimpa," protes Akashi lagi.

"Kau terkilir-nodayo," ujar Midorima sambil menyelesaikan balutannya dan mengikat perban tersebut.

"Aku baik-baik saja,"

"Kurasa sebaiknya kau istirahat untuk sementara, Akashi-nodayo," saran Midorima, sayang, Akashi keras kepala.

"Berisik," protes Akashi sambil mencoba berdiri, hanya untuk kembali terjatuh.

"Sudah kubilang kan-nodayo?" ujar Midorima seraya menangkap tubuh kecil Akashi.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menggendong Akachin kemana-mana!" seru si rambut ungu sambil mengangkat Akashi dan menggendongnya di punggung.

"Tunggu! Kita mau kemana?" protes Akashi sambil mencengkram erat kaus Murasakibara.

"Akan kuantar Akachin pulang," ujar Murasakibara sambil mengambil tas selempang Akashi yang ada di _bench_.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri, Atsushi!"

"Ayo kita pulang, Akachin," ujar Murasakibara dan dia berjalan pergi keluar _gym_.

Meninggalkan anggota lainnya berdiri diam disana.

Hening.

"Sebentar, apa kita tidak latihan selama Akashi istirahat?" ujar Aomine senang. Kise menyambutnya dengan cengiran lebar.

"Benar juga! Kita bebas, Aominecchi!" serunya sambil menggandeng Aomine dan berlari bahagia keliling lapangan. (?)

Dan pada saat itu ada e-mail masuk ke ponsel Midorima.

* * *

From: Akashi Seijuurou

Subject: Beritahu Daiki dan Ryouta

Jangan harap kalian bebas dari latihan, besok kumpul seperti biasa, aku akan mengawasi latihan kalian.

* * *

Dan muncullah _sweatdrop_ di dahi Midorima saat dia memanggil dua makhluk bahagia itu untuk memberitahu soal ini.

##Flashbask End##

Akashi mengalungkan lengannya di leher sang center sementara Murasakibara menggendongnya menaiki tangga. Entah Murasakibara sadar atau tidak, tapi Akashi bisa merasakannya kalau seluruh pandangan disana tertuju pada mereka berdua. Yah, siapa yang tidak tertarik melihat kapten klub basket yang terkenal sangar digendong bawahannya dengan perban melilit pergelangan kakinya.

"Akachin mau ke kelas kan?" Tanya Murasakibara, sebelah tangannya yang tidak menahan tubuh Akashi masih memeluk bungkus snack.

Akashi mengangguk sebagai jawaban, dan Murasakibara mendudukkannya di bangku.

"Aku duluan ya, Akachin," sahut si jangkung saat dia berjalan keluar kelas. Akashi mengangguk lagi sebagai balasan.

Murasakibara patuh padanya. Apa itu yang dimaksud 'mengalahkan'?

Akashi rasa bukan. Dari awal Murasakibara patuh padanya. Rasanya kalau bilang dia menaklukkan Murasakibara mungkin sama saja seperti dia punya anjing peliharaan sejak kecil dan dia pamer kalau anjing itu patuh padanya. Rasanya itu sangat tidak berarti.

Apa yang harus Akashi lakukan?

"Hei, kenapa bengong, Akashi? Pelajaran mau mulai-nodayo," suara si wakil kapten yang memukulkan sebuah buku pelan ke mejanya membuyarkan lamunan Akashi. Midorima menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di sebelah Akashi.

"Berikutnya pelajaran apa, Shintarou?"

"Kau lupa? Tidak biasanya, berikutnya sejarah-nodayo!"

"Apa ada tugas?"

"Gurunya absen-nodayo,"

"Baguslah,"

Midorima terdiam sebentar, lalu menatap Akashi.

"Akashi, kau kenapa-nodayo?"

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Kau agak berbeda hari ini-nodayo,"

"Apanya?"

"Sikapmu agak berbeda."

Akashi menghela napas mendengar perkataan wakilnya itu.

_Sepertinya aku tertular 'orang itu'.._

"Oh iya, nanti latihan-nodayo?" ujar Midorima sambil mengambil bukunya yang ada di meja Akashi.

"Tidak,"

"Tumben, kenapa-nodayo?"

"Kau mau latihan, Shintarou?"

"Tidak. Kalau begitu mau ikut aku ke toko buku-nodayo?" tawar Midorima. Akashi mengernyit

"Kau ngapain ke toko buku?"

"Sepertinya buku yang kutunggu sudah terbit-nodayo,"

"He.., ya sudah aku juga nganggur,"

"Kalau begitu pulang sekolah ya-nodayo," ujar Midorima sambil berjalan pergi keluar kelas.

##Sepulang Sekolah##

Midorima berdiri di depan loker sepatu, menunggu kedatangan Akashi. Ya, Akashi memang cukup lama, tadi dia bilang mau memberitahu pelatih dan Momoi kalau hari ini tidak ada latihan. Kalau saja yang mengajak pergi bareng bukan dia, dan yang diajaknya bukan Akashi, dia sudah pergi sendiri ke toko buku.

Akashi mungkin tidak akan keberatan batal ke toko buku bareng. Memangnya Midorima siapa? Kekasihnya? Bukan bukan.

Tapi masalahnya adalah _Midorima_lah yang mengajak Akashi. Tidak mungkin dia mengajak seseorang lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja. Walaupun begitu, sudah 20 menit Midorima menunggu Akashi!

_Kalau 10 menit lagi kau belum datang, kutinggal kau, Akashi_.

Tepat 3 menit setelahnya, sang kapten terlihat melambai dari kejauhan. Masalahnya adalah, dia melambai dari atas bahu Murasakibara. Hal itulah yang membuat Midorima mematung di tempat.

"Anu, Aka—"

"Jangan bertanya dan ayo kita berangkat Shintarou," potong Akashi sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Akachin dan Midochin mau kemana?" Tanya Murasakibara yang berdiri sambil memegangi kaki Akashi.

"Kami mau ke toko buku, Atsushi,"

"Kita mampir ke minimarket ya?"

"Nanti,"

Murasakibara mengangguk sebagai tanda persetujuan. Dan begitulah mereka pergi sebagai pusat perhatian warga sekitar.

Atau ada juga yang mengabaikan dan berpikir kalau mereka hanya kakak-beradik jalan-jalan. Walaupun memang sama sekali tidak ada unsur kakak dan adik dalam penampilan mereka. Satu berambut ungu, yang digendong merah, satu lagi hijau. Sama sekali tidak mirip.

Di toko buku, sempat mereka ribut karena Akashi hampir terantuk pintu saat masuk. Yah, melihat perbandingan tinggi pintu dan tinggi Murasakibara, tidak aneh kalau Akashi yang ada di bahu Murasakibara terantuk pintu dan terjatuh.

"Atsushi! Berhenti!" seru sang kapten saat mereka hendak masuk ke toko buku.

"He? Akachin kenapa?" Tanya yang bersalah dengan polosnya.

"Turunkan aku, Atsushi," titah sang kapten sambil memegangi dahinya yang nyaris terbentur kalau dia tadi tidak menyuruh Murasakibara berhenti.

"Baiklah.." ujarnya sambil menurunkan Akashi dari bahunya yang lebar.

"Apa tidak ada orang lain yang bisa menggendongmu Akashi-nodayo?" Tanya Midorima melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Kau mau jadi relawan?" tawar Akashi sambil menyeringai kearah Midorima.

"Tidak-nodayo,"

"Kalau begitu ayo," ujar Akashi dan dia berjalan ke rak-rak buku di dalam.

##Pulang dari toko buku##

Mereka bertiga berjala pulang, ralat, berdua berjalan pulang. Akashi, enatah bagaimana, kembali berada di bahu Murasakibara. Tapi di tengah jalan, mereka bertemu dua preman. Tidak,mereka bukan korbannya. Mereka saksi kejadian pemalakan di pojok taman itu.

Korbannya seorang murid SMP, seperti mereka, entah dari sekolah mana, yang pasti bukan Teikou. Akashi _tidak akan_ membiarkan murid Teikou jadi korban preman rendahan begitu.

Mereka menontonnya beberapa lama, sampai Akashi memberi perintah lagi.

"Atsushi, turunkan aku, kita kesana," ujarnya sambil menunjuk preman tersebut.

"Hati-hati lo Akachin," si jangkung berjalan kearah yang ditunjuk sang kapten.

"Aku ikut, hanya berjaga-jaga kau tidak sembrono-nodayo," ujar Midorima sembari membetulkan kacamatanya.

* * *

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak punya uang!" seru si korban sambil mengeluarkan tangan dari saku, menunjukkan kalau dia tidak membawa uang.

Tetap saja yang memalak tidak peduli.

"Bohong! Tadi kau keluar dari toko buku kan?!"

"Makanya itu-!"

Pemuda yang jadi korban itu tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena sebuah tinju terayun menghantamnya keras. Preman tersebut sudah hendak memukul lagi kalau saja snack Murasakibara tidak melayang ke wajahnya. Siapa lagi yang bisa melempar begitu kalau bukan Midorima Shintarou, shooter andalan Kiseki no Sedai.

"Brengsek, siapa yang—" seruan preman tadi terputus suara tajam sang kapten yang sudah turun dari bahu bawahannya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil brengsek?" kata-kata tersebut membekukan kedua preman itu di tempat.

"Apa yang—" kata-kata dan tinju yang hendak diayunkanya pada wajah Akashi terputus hanya oleh tatapan sang kapten. Tatapan dingin mata yang berkilau keemasan mengintimidasi tersebut lagi-lagi membekukan lawannya di tempat.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian pergi? Kalian sudah terlalu ribut, kurasa," ujar sang kapten sambil melipat tangan dan menatap lurus kearah preman di depannya.

Dua preman itu terdiam sebentar, lalu berbalik pergi sambil mendecak. Akashi dan Midorima mengawasi mereka pergi lalu menoleh kearah si korban yang terduduk di tanah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Akashi sambil menarik lengan pemuda tersebut.

"Ah.. iya, terima kasih," ujar si korban pelan.

"Bagus, pergilah," ujar Akashi lagi sambil menepuk punggung korban tadi, menyuruhnya pergi. Setelah pemuda tadi pergi, Murasakibara mengangkat Akashi lagi dan mendudukkannya di bahu.

"Ayo pulang Akachin,"

Akashi menghela napas dan mengangguk, sementara Midorima terdiam, memikirkan hal yang dia kira baru saja dia lihat.

_Mata Akashi warna merah kan? Bukan emas? Lalu yang tadi itu apa?_

Ya. Midorima _merasa_ dia melihat mata Akashi berwarna emas. Tapi ditepisnya pikiran itu, tidak mungkin kan mata manusia berubah begitu saja? Ya, Midorima memang orang yang realistis. Terlalu realistis sehingga dia tidak menyadari kalau yang tadi itu nyata.

**TBC**

**Haha. Ada yang sadar gak? Sadar gak? Kalo gak sadar sih bagus~ Sekali lagi mohon maaf karena update yang kelewat lemot. Berapa lama ya fic ini terlantar? Sora minta maaf~**


End file.
